Still Loving You
by laliloulette
Summary: Lui refera-t-elle confiance un jour, après qu'il ait tué Rivkin? Songfic sur la chanson Still loving you des Scorpions, reprise par Sonata Arctica. TIVA


**Still Loving You**

Déjà ma troisième songfic... J'adore la musique et l'écriture, alors l'écriture sur la musique...

C'est sur la chanson « Still Loving You » des Scorpions, et qui a été reprise par le groupe Sonata Arctica. Donc comme d'habitude, je vous conseille de maintenant aller sur youtube et de taper Still Loving You, Sonata Arctica.

Comme d'habitude aussi, les paroles font partie de la chanson. Comme elles sont en anglais, n'hésitez pas à demander une traduction si nécessaire.

Ce sont les pensées de Tony sur les évènements passés et à venir.

Disclaimer: La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'écris dans un but non lucratif.

Spoilers: Cette fois il y en a un, l'histoire se passe après l'épisode 1 de la saison 7 (retour de Somalie).

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à dire:

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Still Loving You (Je t'aimerais Toujours)**

_Time, _

_It needs time,  
To remake your love again,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Tout allait si bien.

Mais rien ne peut toujours aller bien.

Leur histoire en était un bon exemple.

Tout avait commencé il y si longtemps... Son arrivée.

Leur relation. Leurs regards complices et leurs sourires en coin travail, et leurs soupers romantiques et leurs baisers fougueux une fois chez chez eux.

Puis il y avait eu Jeanne.

_Love,_

_Only love,  
Can remake your love again,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Elle s'était sentie jalouse. Trahie. Puis la grenouille était mort, Jeanne Benoît était sortie de sa vie. Puis il y avait eu nombreuses explications. Enfin.

Ensuite, la mort de la directrice, Jenny Sheppard. Malheur sur eux, en plus de leur tristesse, ils en avaient tous bavé:

Le démantèlement de l'équipe.

Seule. En Israël.

C?était inévitable. Michael Rivkin était entré dans sa vie.

Puis son retour du See Walk: Plus rien. Nada. Nichts. No. Que Dalle.

Il l'aimait... mais elle en aimait un autre.

Et tout avait encore empiré.

La mission à Los Angeles.

Puis la fin de l'enquête. Son appartement. Rivkin. Mort.

Il voulait que ce Rivkin sorte de sa vie. Il la manipulait.

Mais il n'avait agit que pour se défendre...

De toute façon le mal était fait:

Départ pour l'Israël. Illico Presto.

Puis, quand, là-bas, tout semblait réglé, retour pour les Etats-Unis.

Sans elle.

Lui referait-elle confiance un jour?

_Fight,_

_Baby, fight,  
To win back your love again,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Puis de longs mois. Sans aucune nouvelle. Et enfin, ils avaient eu des infos: Le Damoclès, puis la Somalie.

Il était allé la sauver, alors qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres et qu'elle était sûrement morte.

Mais elle n l'étais pas. Ils l'avaient ramenée. En vie.

Et juste un petit « merci ». Se rendit-elle compte des dangers encourus pour la délivrer?

Cela ne suffisait-il pas a effacer le chapitre « Rivkin » et à revenir sur le « eux » du premier chapitre?

_Love,_

_Only love,  
Can break down the wall someday,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Du temps. Il lui fallait du temps, selon Gibbs.

Mais il avait déjà tellement attendu...

_If we'd go again,  
All the way from the start.  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through...  
Is there really no chance,  
To start once again,  
I'm loving you..._

Il avait essayé de lui parler. Elle se défilait toujours.

Même le bloquage dans l'ascenseur n'avait rien résolu.

Tout ce que cette maudite cage de fer avaient pu faire sortir d'elle, c'était de la colère. Elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Et s'était énervée.

Mais il savait que sous sa carapace, aussi dure soit-elle, se cachait une jeune femme fragile et sensible.

Seulement, comment faire pour qu'elle l'écoute?

_Try,_

_Baby try,  
To trust in my love again,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Il avait décider d'aller chez elle ce soir-là. Mais le laisserait-elle seulement entrer? Juste entrer?

Il ne pensait pas. Et encore moins qu'elle consentirait à écouter. Elle était intouchable.

Mais il l'aimait.

_Love,_

_Our love,  
Just shouldn't be thrown away,  
I will be there..._

_I will be there..._

Ça y était. Enfin. Il venait de parquer sa voiture en bas de chez elle. Il montait les escaliers.

Sûr de lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Arrivé à son étage, il s'arrête net devant sa porte. Prit une grande inspration.

Et toqua.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start...  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong,  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance...  
To start once again!_

_If we'd go again,  
All the way from the start.  
I would try to change,  
The things that killed our love..._

Elle lui avait ouvert. Elle l'avait écouté.

Il lui avait tout déballé d'un coup, sans s'interrompre.

Mais une question le rongeait: Quelle serait sa réaction?

Il avait décidé de l'accepter. Quelle qu'elle soit.

_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know,  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance...  
This can't be the end!  
Still loving you..._

Elle n'avait rien dit. Son regard avait suffit.

Elle l'avait pardonné.

Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. En larmes.

Elle l'avait pardonné... Enfin.

_Still loving you..._

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Une relation pouvait recommencer;

Car elle l'avait pardonné...

_Still loving you..._

Elle. Lui. Ils s'aimaient. Et c'était le principal.

_Still loving you..._

_

* * *

_

Donnez-moi votre avis! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase =D

Je vais maintenant retourner à l'écriture d'une nouvelle songfic, sur la chanson « How to Save a Life » de « The Fray ». Cette chanson est magnifiques, les paroles vraiment touchantes. Et bientôt « Heartless » et « Say When » du même groupe (mon favori!).

Bisous, laliloulette.


End file.
